


This Premonition: A Night to Remember

by SuperAlex64



Category: Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp, Secret Squirrel's never going to forget this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Premonition: A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously Once Bitten from that old movie Once Bitten is so catchy! I can't stop listening to it!
> 
> ...Oh and I wrote something

As the night grew darker as rain clouds started to roll in, a lone figure simply stood outside, near a park. If one looked close enough, they could tell that she seemed to be in conflict with herself. She tried to not to seem anxious but was failing at doing so. She was shaking and began to pace back and forth. Only she knew what was going on inside her head, but what could be with such a pretty lady?  
  
But there was more to her than she seemed.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out to her, a male voice. "Penny?" It was that super secret agent, Secret Squirrel, holding up an umbrella. He then walked up to her, asking, completely concerned, "What are you doing?"  
  
Surprised, now that Penny was broken out from her state of panicking, she replied, "Wha-what?"  
  
"What are you doing here? There's a storm coming, you know." He pointed at the sky, grinning widely.  
  
She then huffed, crossing her arms, responding with, "Well, I could ask you the same question," which made her seem like she was back to normal until she got a good look at her companion. Now, Penny was back to her very distracted thoughts... until Secret cheerfully laughed out loud. He then put his paw on her shoulder, asking, "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
Penny's eyes widened for a moment then quickly shut them, as she shouted in her head on repeat, _"Say no! Say no! Say no!"_ Only for her to tell him, "Yes." Much to her own horror, but she still walked with him.  
  
Under the umbrella in the rain, the pair walked on. Penny tried to avoid looking at Secret for a some reason while Secret tried to talk to her, but it quickly became all kinds of awkward. Still, Penny ended gazing at Secret without him noticing, especially at his neck.  
  
Upon realizing this, she quickly turned away from him, shutting her eyes. _"No, I can't! But I must! But I can't! Not to him!"_ she shouted in her mind, now at war with herself between what she doesn't want to do and what she must do, _"Oh, but I must have some!"_ Try as she might, fighting it is proving be extremely difficult, but she has to try. But can she?  
  
Secret was no dummy, of course, he noticed that Penny was acting very strangely, but he was still processing it all. For all he knew, it could have all just been in his head. The best he could do was to simply observe and figure something out. Still he was finding whatever is happening to be very concerning. Still, he could ask what's wrong and that's what he did.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she nervously answered, "I'm just...," she looked at him with intense longing,  "Thirsty."  
  
"Oh, is that all? You know I might have something."  
  
"No," she said, quickly looking away, "It's fine."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Penny stopped walking with Secret, letting herself get soaked in the rain. She just stood there with her head down. Menacingly, somehow.  
  
Secret, upon noticing this, walked up to her though he was doing so very cautiously, though, he wasn't completely sure why his instincts are telling him to run. It was just Penny. But it just wouldn't stop. Well, too late, he was already standing in front of her.  
  
"Penny...?"  
  
Suddenly, her head snapped up with her blood red eyes opening just quickly. Wait? Blood red eyes? Her teeth even looked longer and sharper. Before Secret could do anything much less comment, she tackled him. Under normal circumstances, Secret could've avoided her or at least, fight her off, but this wasn't normal circumstances. She was unusually stronger and faster than normal. It didn't really stop him from fighting before, but it was proving to be futile.  
  
Despite his struggling, Penny quickly managed lower Secret's trench coat collar and bit. Into! His! NECK!  
  
The distant lightning and thunder seemed to harmonize perfectly with Secret's horrified screams. As soon as his screams died down, Penny said softly to him, "Your heart's gonna be mine forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this wasn't really meant to be anything other than a thing. You could say it was just an exercise to get me to write something. Maybe someday, I'll write a longer, better version or maybe I won't.


End file.
